But It's such a pretty boat?
by Alys'Culdil'Baranlote
Summary: Basically a bunch of bloopers from the PotC written by 3 friends (just for fun)...well not really but It’s random so if you don’t like random don’t read but if you do FUN! Warning: Killer-Beanni-Fish, Pixellated Attack Birds and a Obsession with mon


Smashie: MONKEY!!!!! ::Whacks Random objects/people with her monkey stick::  
  
Culdil: Hush little Mongoose you'll scare away nice reader-type-peoples who will review. They will or the BEANNI FISH OF DOOM WILL GET THEM MWHAHA!  
  
Quii Turner: You're the one who'll scare them away.  
  
Culdil: hmmm you have a point their Turner....  
  
Will: Hey you have the same last name as me!  
  
Quii T: NO I do not! YOU have the same as Me! Smashie do u mind?  
  
Smashie: not at all. HAHA MONKEY BOY! ::Whacks Will with Monkey stick::he he he!!!! ::Insane evil laugh::  
  
Will:   
  
Culdil: Now that's all done I shall say this intro-thingy. ::Cough:: GREETINGS to all that will leave reviews but first you'll have to read our random-ness. As you may have noticed I am Culdil and Culdil is I who is not you! So HA! Neither is Culdil my two good friends Smashie and Quii Turner who are writing this fic with me. And here's a nice little bit of info NONE of us a Psycho fan girls YAY ... well technically we are Psycho fans who are girls but where more the torture the character kinda fans more so then the ::Stupid high voice:: "Oh he's so hot" "MINE" "I'm gonna get married to the hot blond pointy eared neat freak from LOTRs!"...  
  
Smashie: Yeah freaks!!!  
  
Culdil: shut up!!! Anyways.... though we know many people who are gonna hurt me for that comment. ;; You may also have noticed this is a POTC ficcy... well aren't you the observant one. We just thought something much like Bloopers of the POTC would be just SPIFFY  
  
Smashie: SPIFFY!!!!!! Spiffy-spiffy-spiffy-spiffy-spiffy!!!!!!  
  
Culdil: will you be quiet!!!!Takes monkey stick and whacks Smashie and throws it back  
  
Smashie:   
  
Culdil: so we started writing a spiffy ficcy. Isn't that just Spiffy? I thought so. Anyway R&R!   
  
Quii T: Enjoy the ficcy  
  
Smashie: MONKEY!  
  
Disclaimer: we own nothing here, which we do not own like POTC, LOTR, Shrek or anything else we don't own that may appear throughout this fic. The only thing we may own is my Beanni Fish of doom! And us like you own you... well at least until the Evil Salmon of DOOM rules the world then that may be debatable.  
  
Note: I hate this first chapter so the others will be better. This is Quii Turner and Smahie's first fic and my first POTC ficcy and My spelling/grammar sucks. See I know you know so don't waist your time telling me this OR THE BEANNI WILL GET YOU! Anyway on with the fic.  
  
Smashie: I get to proof read it  
  
Culdil: Yes so any mistakes are her fault!  
  
Smashie: HEY!  
  
"Speach"  
  
:::Place:::  
  
::action::  
  
--thought--  
  
But It's such a pretty Boat  
  
Chapter one- "But it's such a pretty butt-er I mean boat"  
  
Young Miss Elizabeth Swann is on a boat sailing to the Caribbean much like in the movie. She is all so singing (if you can call it that) also much like in the movie. But as the camera comes closer we find that what she is singing is not exactly the same as in the movie actually what she is singing is from a completely different movie all together.  
  
Mini-Elizabeth: ::sings "I like big butts!!" ::while smacking her own butt while prancing around::  
  
Mini-Elizabeth: ::prances right into a random sailor::  
  
Random Sailor: "Aye"::squints his squinty-eyes:: "You shouldn't be singing about butts Missy."  
  
Norrington (Culdil: We'll just call him Norry): "Mr Gibbs, that will do"  
  
Gibbs: "She was singing about butts!" "Bad luck to be singing about butts with us mired in this unnatural fog. Pirates have butts you know." ::squint squint::  
  
Norry: "Don't we all?" ::leans back to check if Gibbs has a butt, then waves dismissal:: "On your way"  
  
Gibbs: "Aye, Lieutenant." ::marches off::"Bad luck to have a woman on board, too. This midgets singing's giving me a migraine."  
  
Mini-Elizabeth: "I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a Pirate"  
  
Norry: "Think again, Miss Swann. Alcoholics, the lot of them." "I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves." pauses for dramatic effect "A short drop and a sudden stop."  
  
Mini-Elizabeth: ::looks over at Gibbs::  
  
Gibbs: ::is drinking Rum::  
  
Jack: ::pops up out of nowhere:: Did somebody say Rum!?  
  
Smashie: YES!!!LOOK AT ME!!  
  
Culdil & Quii: SHUT UP!!  
  
All: NO!  
  
Jack: oh ::looks sad:: ::wanders off in search of Rum::  
  
Smashie: ::cough:: back to the scene people!  
  
Norry: oh. yes. ::looks at Gibbs::  
  
Gibbs: ::is still drinking::  
  
All: ::anime-style face fault::  
  
Norry: OI GIBBS!  
  
Gibbs: ::looks around Like an idiot who completely misted his line:: WHAT!? ::see's Norry Glaring at him:: oh... right... ::Grabs his Scarf-thing to illustrate hanging rather pathetically::  
  
Norry: ::mumbles:: Stupid git.  
  
Mini-Elisabeth: ::looks confused and whispers to Norry:: what's he doing?  
  
Norry: ::imitates her sarcastically in a stupid high pitched voice:: "What is he doing?" ::Yells:: "I'LL HANG THEM ALRIGHT! I'M GONNA HANG THEM!!!!!" ::Storms off grumbling about armatures::  
  
Governor Swann: ::walks on set:: Storming of is sooo amateur-ish. ::Flicks his hair in a disturbingly prissy manner::  
  
Norry: ::storms back:: "FINE! SAY YOUR DAMN LINE ALREADY! I"M LATE FOR ::INSERT GAY THING LIKE MARDI-GRA HERE::  
  
:::meanwhile in the production room:::  
  
Smashie: ::mumbles:: I have a stick, I have a stick.....  
  
Quii T: Exactly what gay things like Mardi-gra?  
  
Culdil: a manicure?  
  
Smashie: no something to do with butts! But what? ::thinks.. Stops cause it hurts::  
  
Culdil: a Butt manicure?  
  
Smashie: YES!!!!..Oh wait. A manicure is to get your nails done!?  
  
Culdil: Yeees. So?  
  
Smashie: Does he have nails on his Butt???  
  
Culdil: ::falls over::  
  
Smashie: What????  
  
::back on set::  
  
Governor Swann: ::blink:: "What's a butt manicure?"  
  
Norry: "I have no idea, but I'm late for it so will you say your damn line already!"  
  
Governor Swann: "OK! Jeez someone's grumpy."  
  
Smashie: whispersI like cheese  
  
Culdil: Me too!  
  
Quii T: SHUT YOUR TRAPS!!!!! He said JEEZ!!!!  
  
Smashie& Culdil: sorry.....  
  
Mini-Elisabeth: ::cough:: Line ::Cough::  
  
Norry: :: mumbles:: "am not a grumpy bum...I'll show him...."  
  
Governor Swann: Oh. Right. ::cough:: "Lieutenant Norrington. I Appreciate your fervour, but I am a afraid what effect this topic may have on my daughter"  
  
Mini-Elisabeth: "Actually I think it would rather exciting to meet a butt- er I mean a pirate"  
  
Governor Swann: "That's what concerns me" ::turns to Norry:: "Speaking of butts" ::Takes Norry's arm and walks off:: "Do tell me about these spiffy Butt Manicures, Sounds fascinating"  
  
Norry: ::walks of with governor Swann:: "well you see..."  
  
Mini-Elisabeth: ::sighs at her father:: ::looks over the edge of the ship and sees a umbrella go by... then something else:: "THERE'S A Butt-er I mean A BOY IN THE WATER!"  
  
Norry: "a what?"  
  
Culdil:::walks over and whispers in ear:: "there's supposedly a boy in the water"::walks away and mumbles:: "stupid git..."  
  
Norry: "ohh.....MAN OVERBOARD!"::gives orders::  
  
Crew: ::all rush to get him out of the water and on to the ship::  
  
Norry: "He's still breathing"  
  
Gibbs: ::looks out at something:: "Holy Flying Monkey Carrot"  
  
Culdil & Quii: "HOLY FLYING MONKEY CARROT!?"  
  
Smashie:::wakes up:: "monkey??"  
  
Gibbs: "shut up"  
  
All: ::rush over to see a flaming ship::  
  
::production room::  
  
Quii T: Oooh fire   
  
Culdil: Preeeeety   
  
Smashie: Pyro's ::sigh:: --  
  
Quii: "Monkey"  
  
Smashie: "WHERE!!! Where!!!"  
  
Culdil: ::sigh::  
  
::ship that's not on fire::  
  
Governor Swann: What happened here.  
  
Gibbs: "Well you see if you rub two sticks together-"  
  
Norry: "Shut up Gibbs.... It was most likely the powder Magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily Armed"  
  
Quii: Did you just say powder Magazine??? That sounds funny  
  
Gibbs: ::ignoring Quii::"Lot of good it did them."  
  
Norry: ::also ignoring Quii:: ::glare  
  
Gibbs: "Everyone's thinking it, I'm saying it" "Pirates! And their butts!"  
  
Governor Swann: "No proof of that! It was probably an accident."  
  
Norry: ::Gives orders to look for survivors::  
  
Governor Swann: "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the butt-er boy." "He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."  
  
Mini Elizabeth: ::nod::  
  
::Ships are being dispelled to search for survivors but that's boring so back to Elizabeth and the butt-er boy.::  
  
Mini Elizabeth: ::pokes Boy with monkey stick::  
  
Smashie: "Oi! That's mine!"  
  
Boy: ::Sits up suddenly:: MONKEY!!!!!  
  
Mini Elizabeth: OO ::screams and whacks him out cold with the monkey stick::  
  
Smashie: "you're not doing it right... like this" ::whacks boy harder:: "you try"  
  
Mini Elizabeth: "ohhh...like this" ::whacks boy again::  
  
Smashie: "yeah!"  
  
Boy: xX  
  
Mini Elizabeth: ::spots a shiny-egg-like-medallion-thingy around the boys neck:: "Oooh" ::does a lil dance:: "ohh shinny, shinny so it is a mine- y!!!" ::takes Shinny-egg-medallion-thingy:: - ... ::Inspects her find and finds the Shiny-egg-medallion-thingy has a skull and cross bones on it:: ::GASP:: "You're a Chicken pirate!!"  
  
Culdil: "Did you even read the script???"  
  
Mini Elizabeth: "Meh....I'm improvising..."  
  
Culdil: ::throws script at Mini Elizabeth's head. Gets her right in the noggin::  
  
Norry: "Has he said anything?"  
  
Mini Elizabeth: ::rubbing head:: "er hi-his names.. er.. think THINK er bill-no Will!" --Will? Will what?--  
  
Norry: yes?  
  
Mini Elizabeth: "ahhh....His Names Will....Will....Will Turner! Yes that's it! Will Turner. That's all I found out"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
TBC!?  
  
Culdil: HAZAAH MY MOST HATED SCENE IS COMPLETE! ::dance dance::  
  
Quii T: Wait how did she know what his name was again?  
  
Smashie: Doesn't matter because when she knocked him out he forgot his name  
  
Culdil: or it could of been because of this ::points at Will's K-mart name tag::  
  
Quii T: oh  
  
Smashie: Why is he wearing a K-mart nametag?  
  
Culdil: Why does Norry need a butt manicure? ::Mock sigh:: It's one of life's great mystery's. Anyways so how did you like the first chappy?  
  
Smashie: I Couldn't really care if you hated it  
  
Quii T: But flames are Welcome. We can roast marshmallows.   
  
Culdil: Should we continue? Meh we'll continue what anyways.  
  
All: REVIEW PEOPLE!   
  
Culdil, Smashie, Quewy Turner 


End file.
